


Life's Good

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Kirk, Community: homebrewbingo, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mirror Universe, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy is enjoying the reward he got for saving Pike's life. Yeah, Life's good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Good

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to DrivvenWrinth for being my beta. This was so far out of my writing comfort zone... but I did it.

Leonard quickly hypo’d Jim in the neck with a weak sedative and then put the sleeping Captain Kirk in the prone position on the table, being careful to make sure that he was positioned just right. He secured Jim’s torso with two wide belts going under the table and the bound his hands to the belts under the table. He gently bound the blond’s thighs and calves with matching leather belts to the stirrups on the table. He kept his hand on Jim’s inner thigh as he spread Jim's legs as far as he could and secured the stirrups. After all he wanted to hurt Jim, not break him. He enjoyed it when there was still some fight left in his toys.

He smirked as he placed the leather security collar, identifying Jim as his property, on the slender neck. He then left the sleeping beauty alone while he gathered the toys he would need to play with his newly acquired play thing. Not that Kirk even knew he was a toy yet, but Leonard was sure he could convince the Captain to see things his way. In fact, he was almost positive that with the right words, Jim would be begging him for it.

Of course, Jim also didn’t have the right to say ‘no’ to it either. This was his present from Chris for saving the man’s legs and life after that fucked up Narada incident. It felt so damned good to have friends who were high in the Empire. Actually, it was better to be owed favors from those arrogant ignorant assholes than to be their friend.

‘ _Friends are for the weak_ ,’ he thought to himself as he carefully laid out everything he would need on the rolling table beside Jim’s ‘bed’; ‘ _Though I did enjoy playing at being Kirk’s friend._ ’ He smiled to himself as he slipped the o-ring gag between his boy’s teeth before securing it behind his head.

His breath quickened in anticipation when he heard his ‘toy’ moan. It was about damn time Jim woke up; ‘ _the sedative shouldn’t have lasted this long_ ’. It was all Jim’s and his damned immune system’s fault. Who in the hell had that many allergies anyway?

“Look who decided to wake up and just in time for the playing to start. Now, don’t bother trying to get away or threaten to put me in the agonizing booth, you belong to me now." Bones warned while holding up a contract for Jim to see. "See, all perfectly legal and binding. Chris handed over all of his rights to you and even said you owe him a blow job for this. Which you will be doing, even if I have to tie you up and force the issue. Hell, you might be doing more than that if I can talk him into letting me play along. How do you feel about double penetration?”

He chuckled when Jim began thrashing his head from side to side. “Oh yeah, that’s right... according to Chris, your tight ass is still virginal. He got your mouth all trained up, but never got around to that delectable ass. Well no matter, we can take care of that problem right now.”

He viciously pressed a hypo to the guardian ring of Jim’s ass. “No worries Jim, it was just a mild muscle relaxant. Wouldn’t want to tear you on my first go, after all we have a very long night ahead of us."

Even secured Jim thrashed to protect his virtue. Oh, Leonard would have fun breaking him tonight. He lubed up his finger and tested the pliability of Jim's sphincter, testing to see if the younger man could actually feel it. Leonard could guess by the thrashing that Jim could indeed feel it, but was unable to keep Leonard's fingers from intruding the way he wished.

With a wicked grin the doctor lubed up the old timey speculum and slowly inserted it in Jim's rectum before using it to spread his toy's ass wide open.

"Fuck, I should have gotten a camera or something. You're opening up so well and damn but your insides look so sweet. I bet you'll feel great around my dick. First we need to get you a little excited. I don't like fucking a dead fish. So, let's see if we can wake you up a bit... or at least the bit that matters to me," Leonard purred as he wrapped his mouth around Jim's limp dick and pressed his un-lubed finger into Jim's stretched hole and podded at the younger man's prostate.

Sucking cock wasn't his favorite pastime, but it was a means to an end. He hadn't been lying about preferring his partner to be somewhat excited about what was being done to him. Well, no that was a lie. He didn't truly give a fuck if Jim enjoyed it or not, but by making Jim enjoy it he would break him down quicker; help the boy come to grasp with the fact that he was no longer Pike's and he was definitely not his own. Leonard owned him and it might just be his body, but with time and the proper training he would have the boy's mind and soul as well.

In no time Jim's dick was hard and leaking. "See, I knew you would enjoy this. I bet you'll like getting fucked even better. Are you ready to get fucked Jim? Ready to feel my dick deep in you?” Leonard asked looking deep into Kirk’s eyes.

Jim thrashed his head from side to side making it clear that he wasn’t ready… or that he was afraid. The poor lamb was terrified of his image. “You think the crew won’t take you seriously, don’t you?” Leonard asked him as he smeared lube on his own neglected cock.

When Jim nodded Leonard laughed loudly. “You do realize I _saved_ Captain Pike. That means you are no longer Captain of the Enterprise. The Empire would never allow a catamite to command a Starship. No, your place is here, with me. Spread open and waiting to be fucked by me or one of my guests. Don’t you get it yet James? You are mine, my slave, my bitch; and you are going to learn to please me… or die trying,” Leonard said viciously as he pulled the speculum from Jim’s ass and shoved his cock deep inside his whore.

He fucked into Jim’s pliant body fast and hard. He had never been more grateful for his medical knowledge than right now. Jim’s once virgin ass gripped his dick tighter than his whore of a wife ever had. Joss had been just a loose fuck, even in the ass, but Jim; ahhh, he was a tight slice of heaven. When he felt himself getting close to orgasm he reached down and stroked Jim’s erection fast and hard. He wanted to feel his whore milk his hard cock dry.

“Come on my little whore, let Daddy feel your ass squeezing his cock. Come for me, come now.” Like fucking magic Jim came and tightened around Leonard cock so tight it was almost painful. “Fuck yeah, that’s it. You fucking love it. Don’t you whore? Love milking Daddy's cock with your filthy little ass. Fuck!” he yelled as he spilled his seed deep in his toy. He collapsed on top of the broad chest and almost lovingly kissed Jim’s nipples.

“You did good today, tomorrow you’ll do better. I’ll send in someone to clean you up. Don’t worry about clothes, you won’t be needing them anytime soon,” Leonard informed the crying man as he left the room. _‘Yeah,’_ Leonard thought to himself, _‘Will definitely have to ask Pike about his thoughts on a threesome and double penetration in a few months. Life is fucking good.’_

_~Fin~_


End file.
